Nunca Digas Nunca
by Naruta93
Summary: -Shonen-Ai- -GaaKiba- Nunca me enamoré... nunca me iba a enamorar... nunca... pero... después de esto... nunca podré decir nunca


_¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no existen GaaSaku's? ¿Y GaaHina's? ¿E ItaGaa's? Vamos, que parejas más raras he visto yo por ahí xD Me sentí decepcionada al ver que una de mis parejas favoritas (GaaKiba) no tenía un rinconcito por hace mucho y decidí escribir este Fic :3 Me parece que lo hice… El 07/03/07 n.n ¡Espero que os guste! :D Es Shonen-Ai, y no seáis de mente cerradas y cerréis esta ventana simplemente porque no sea una pareja "típica". Hay que abrirse a nuevas experiencias. ¿No? ¡Que disfrutéis! nOn_

_Disclaimers:__ Todos los personajes de Naruto (así tanto como la serie) son creados por su autor, Masashi Kishimoto. Simplemente me he tomado la libertad de escribir un Fic sobre dos de sus personajes n.n_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru miraba alucinado a Temari, ¿cómo había conseguido vencer a Tayuya de una sola técnica?

Aquella parte del bosque, que apenas unos minutos estaba frondoso, no tenía ni un solo árbol, todos habían sido aniquilados (N/A: Llamo yo a Greenpeace o lo hacéis vosotros? xD). El joven problemático seguía mirando a la chica, quien ahora mismo lucía una sonrisa de superioridad, se giró hacia él y le habló.

-Será mejor que busquemos a los otros.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, demasiado problemático para él hablar. Recorrieron todo el bosque, para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de los demás.

-¿Con quién se ha ido cada uno?-preguntó el Nara.

-… No sé… no estoy muy enterada de esto.-Siguió corriendo hacia delante, hasta llegar al claro de un bosque… si se le podía llamar así en esos momentos. Había arena por todas partes y una infinidad de objetos blancos punzantes parecidos a huesos, en una parte estaba un hombre, inerte, y sentados debajo de unos árboles estaban Gaara y Rock Lee, descansando.

-¿Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó extrañado Shikamaru, el cejudo le miró, escudriñando la vista.

-¡Ah! Eres tú, Shikamaru-san-se levantó rápidamente, Gaara también lo hizo, se cruzó de brazos y se giró a su hermana.

-¿Sabes la posición de los otros cuatro?

-Chouji, Naruto, Kiba y Kankurou…-dijo como recordando-los estamos buscando.

-Bien-contestó el pelirrojo-será mejor que sigamos-se dirigió a Shikamaru y Lee-vosotros podréis ir a la aldea. Vuestra misión ha terminado.

-Pero… quiero ver si Naruto-kun y los demás están bien-replicó Lee.

-Si… quiero ver a mis camaradas.

-Sólo estorbaríais.-Les dijo la rubia, su mirada se centró en una mano de Shikamaru.-Tienes un hueso del dedo roto. Id a Konoha, rápido.

-No es nada.-el joven se agarró su mano, le dolía intensamente, pero eso no cambiaría las cosas, el quería ver a los demás.-¡Vamos a ir os guste o no!

Gaara y Temari se miraron y luego asintieron.

-De acuerdo, podéis venir.-les dijo Temari.

Dicho esto, pusieron rumbo a buscar a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PoV Gaara**

Dos días, llevamos dos días en Konoha sin saber nada nuevo. Solo sé que los shinobis están bien, volvieron a la aldea en estado muy crítico, pero se han recuperado.

Siento lástima por el Uzumaki, tengo tanto que agradecerle… fue él quien guió mi corazón manchado de sangre ajena a la luz. ¿Enamorado? No, solamente muy agradecido. Yo nunca seré capaz de amar, ¿por qué? porque soy de carencias afectivas, nunca entenderé el porqué del símbolo de mi frente (N/A: Amor). Será que se ha marcado en la piel, por algo que carezco y careceré de por vida… además de por el Shukaku.

Estoy caminando por las afueras de Konoha, concretamente sin rumbo, ya que no tengo nada que hacer. Escucho voces cercanas (N/A: Eso sonó mucho a lo sexto sentido… me callaré, por mí bien), ¿quién podría ser? Miro al otro lado de la calle, bueno, calle… estoy en las afueras de Konoha así que no creo que esto sea una calle. Un chico con extrañas marcas en la piel está con un perro, acariciándole. Me suena de algo, me suena muchísimo.

-Vamos, Akamaru, sigue así. Pronto podremos volver a entrenar como antes.-le lanzó una sonrisa muy cálida… ahora caigo, este es uno de los chicos a los que tuvimos que ayudar en la misión de rescate. ¿Pero no estaba herido, en el hospital? ¿Tan pronto le han dado de alta? No creo… ni al mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto se la han dado.

**--FlashBack--**

_Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru y Lee avanzaban por el bosque, cargados de Neji y Chouji. De repente vieron 3 siluetas, una de ellas tiradas en el suelo._

_-¡Allí están!-exclamó Lee, se dirigieron al lugar y allí vieron a Kankurou, delante de Kiba, el cual estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, cargando a su perro Akamaru, que en ese momento estaba inconsciente. Tirado, en el suelo, estaba Sakon mutilado, a causa de la marioneta de Kankurou (Karasu). Era una escena muy macabra, Shikamaru palideció y Lee se mantuvo firme, pero por la cara que tenía no le agradaba demasiado la escena. Los 3 ninjas de la arena no parecían muy afectados por ello, deberían estar acostumbrados, lo que sí les extrañó es que el Inuzuka no mostrase reacción alguna por el cadáver que yacía en el suelo. Tenía ojos solo para el perrito malherido, se veía que estaba triste. Gaara, en un impulso, se acercó a él y se agachó donde Kiba estaba, el castaño le miró directamente a los ojos._

_-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Gaara intentando ser cortés, pero como de ello no sabía demasiado, la pregunta le salió más bien como si estuviera obligándole a responderla, Kiba negó con la cabeza._

_-No… no le ocurre nada, bueno, en realidad sí, pero se recuperará, estoy seguro…-decía Kiba, aunque lo decía más para convencerse a sí mismo que para referirse al pelirrojo. Gaara, tembloroso, alzó una mano para acariciar a Akamaru, Kiba le sonrió, acto seguido se levantó y siguieron su búsqueda._

**--Fin del Flashback--**

-¡Eh, Akamaru! ¿A dónde vas?-Grita el joven, su perro está corriendo hacia mí… parece que me ha reconocido, un momento, que digo, si en el momento en el que le acaricié estaba inconsciente… el pequeño perro se tira a mí, lamiéndome la cara. El dueño también se acerca, decido apartar el animal de encima mía, sin parecer demasiado arisco. El muchacho… ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, la cuestión es que se puso una mano detrás de la nuca, un poco avergonzado, y rió nerviosamente.

-Perdona a Akamaru, se pone así cuando ve a alguien conocido.-entrecierra esos ojitos tan adorables que tiene… ejem, no sé que me pasará hoy, debo tener las hormonas revolucionadas. Parece que está haciendo como yo hace poco, examinándome, de repente abre los ojos mucho, como si se acordarse de algo.

-Ah, claro, tu debes ser Sabaku no Gaara, ¿no? De la aldea oculta de la arena, encantado, soy Inuzuka Kiba.-Frotó la mano con su chaqueta y la estiró, para dármela a mí, yo, como de costumbre, tenía los brazos cruzados, así que le eché una mirada rápida a su mano, dándole a entender que no iba a contestar el saludo, el alzó una ceja un poco mosqueado, y retiró el brazo. Sí, ya lo sé, muchas veces soy un cabrón, pero que se le va a hacer. No soy muy dado a la gente.-Bueno… ¿y cómo es que no habéis vuelto a vuestra aldea?

-Tenemos que dar el informe de lo ocurrido.-Yo y mis respuestas cortantes, aunque, si os digo la verdad, esta ha sido una de mis pocas respuestas largas. Me volvió a mirar a los ojos, mis mejillas se encienden. ¡Kuso! ¿Qué me pasa? Admito que tiene cierto encanto adorable y además tiene un cuerpo… ¡pero no es para ponerse así, joder!

-Eso significa que os vais a quedar más tiempo, ¿no?-le miré extrañado, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?-Etto…-añadió al ver que no respondía.-Lo digo por si queríais quedaros a dormir a mi casa, mi hermana y mis padres están en una misión y me siento solo en casa ù.u además, las posadas de Konoha son tremendamente caras y no se duerme bien.

-No hace falta, arigato.-Respondo, es cierto que las posadas son muy caras, demasiado para mi gusto, y además las camas son muy incómodas y estamos justamente al lado de la habitación de unos señores feudales, que por la noche se ponen hasta el culo de sake y son muy escandalosos, pero eso a mí no me importa demasiado, total, como no duermo…

-Oh.-dice apenado el chico-Bueno, ¿te apetece ayudarme en el entrenamiento? Voy al bosque con Akamaru.-¿Y a mí qué? La verdad es que no tengo demasiadas ganas de entrenar, y no sería de gran ayuda, ya que mis técnicas son únicamente de controlar la arena, iba a responderle aquello, cuando…

-Hai.-¿Eh? ¿Qué he dicho, que sí? ¡Kuso! Este chico… realmente tiene algo especial, no sé que será… parece como si esas palabras no hubieran salido de mi boca. Kiba me sonríe y se mete a su perro en el pecho. Quién pudiese ser Akamaru… vale, Gaara, concéntrate…

-El lugar donde entreno no está lejos de aquí, allí entrenamos Shino, Hinata y yo. A veces, cuando Naruto se aburre, viene con nosotros, pero siempre le gano yo. ¡Ja! El pobre siempre alardeando cuando siempre está…-Buf, nunca se callará, parece un loro hablando… pero bueno, prefiero eso a que yo tenga que intervenir también en la conversación, así puedo desconectar…

-¡Oyeeee!-grita, dándome un sobresalto, ¿qué quiere ahora? Le miro amenazante, intimidándolo un poco…-Eh… te he preguntado, ¿por qué no contestas?

-No sé que me has dicho-Le digo sencillamente.

-Te he dicho que donde entrenáis tu equipo y tú.

-¿Importa demasiado?-me mira con ojos de cordero degollado, se me ablanda el corazón. Después de todo… lo único que quiere es una simple conversación, pero eso para mí es tan difícil como hacer que Telecinco quite Aquí Hay Tomate.-Si tanto te interesa; entrenamos por separado, cada uno por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Dónde, dónde?-pregunta él, ansioso. No es por nada, pero, como ya he dicho antes, tiene un encanto… ¿adorable? No, más que eso. Sus pupilas son pequeñas y se podría decir que algo frías, pero sin duda su sonrisa es muy cálida, lo que no me gusta nada es la capucha… ¡¿Por qué narices la llevará puesta?! ¡Quiero ver su pelo!

-Em… ¿Pasa algo conmigo?-me pregunta, sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado. ¡Mierda! Seguramente me haya quedado mirándole embobado y se habrá dado cuenta. Sacudo la cabeza violentamente, me estoy sonrojando… miro hacia otro lado para que no se vea el color de mis mejillas, y le respondo, esta vez firmemente.

-No, nada... No sé adonde entrenan mis hermanos, yo nunca entreno.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo necesito

-¿Por qué no lo necesitas?

Una venita aparece en mi sien, ya me tiene hasta los huevos. De repente mira felizmente a su alrededor.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!

-Guau, guau-ladra su perro, Akamaru.

-Si quieres puedes mirar sentado allí-me señala un árbol. Miro alrededor, hay postes desgastados y shurikens tirados por el suelo.-Porque claro, no querrás ayudarme en mi entrenamiento…-dice mirando al cielo. Se le ha notado demasiado la indirecta, hago una media sonrisa.

-Veamos que puedes hacer…

-¿Eh…?

Le lanzo unas balas de arena, espero que mi niño sepa pararlas… espera, ¿Desde cuando he decidido yo solo que es MI niño?

-¡Ja! Muy lento, los esquivé enseguida.

Le miró y sonrió, no es que los haya esquivado deprisa, es que no estaba atento y he fallado. Esta vez se va a enterar…

-Va…-aviso, le lanzo otras 6 balas de arena, las esquiva con gracia, pero por muy poco. Se le ha caído la capucha, ahora sí que sí, puede que tenga el récord a la mandíbula mas desencajada del mundo.

Es precioso, tiene el pelo… no de punta, ¿cómo lo diría? El caso es que es precioso, de color marrón, bueno, marrón no, yo le pondría color chocolate, para resaltar más la belleza del color del cabello. Y si encima le ponemos un cuerpo explosivo…

-Bueno, bueno, sé que tampoco es para tanto.-Pone pose de superioridad, ¡ja! se cree que me he quedado mirándolo así por la manera en la que ha esquivado los golpes, que inocente…

Nos quedamos hasta muy tarde entrenando, ya ha anochecido. Se sienta, junto a su perrito, apoyado en uno de los postes de entrenamiento, cansado y jadeando. Me siento a su lado, cruzado de brazos (N/A: Como si no?), mirando a las estrellas. Que no pueda amar no significa que no pueda apreciar la belleza, siento una mirada clavada en mí; es Kiba, está sonrojado. ¿Qué le pasa ahora a este? Yo también me he ruborizado por culpa suya. Miro hacia él, desvía la mirada rápidamente, entonces me acuerdo de algo.

-Eh…-me mira, ya sin estar sonrojado, su perro me lame la mano.-¿Todavía está en pie la invitación a tu casa?

Sus ojos ahora lucen un brillo especial, me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro que sí!-se levanta, Akamaru se posa sobre su cabeza.-Avisa a tus hermanos, en cuanto ya le hayas dicho que se vengan vas a mi casa, ¿vale?

-¡Espera!-le grito, ya nada, ha corrido demasiado deprisa… ¡Genial! ¿Ahora como hostias voy a saber donde está su casa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nos vamos mañana por la mañana a la villa-anuncia Temari, la miro extrañado

-¿Qué tiene que ver con la invitación?

-Pues quiere decir que no te encariñes demasiado con el chico ese, no lo vas a volver a ver en mucho tiempo. Además, no sabes ni siquiera donde vive.-Dice Kankurou, con un tono como si fuese mi padre. Ya estoy harto, se han cogido demasiadas confianzas conmigo, mucho cuidado, aunque haya cambiado no deben olvidar que soy yo; Sabaku no Gaara, el terrible monstruo sádico, no sabe amar, no duda en matar a cualquiera en una milésima de segundo… que no se confundan, yo no me he encariñado con nadie.

Salgo a la calle, tranquilamente, con mi inmutable gesto. Es cierto, ¿Para que negarlo? Me ha agradado bastante la compañía de Kiba, incluso en algunas ocasiones he estado por jurar que me gustaba, pero es algo imposible. Creo que ya lo he dicho y no me cansaré de repetirlo; yo, simplemente, no puedo amar. Nunca voy a poder hacerlo, es algo demasiado complejo para mí, seguramente si de verdad me fuese a enamorar de Kiba haría como las mantis religiosas; después de hacer el amor, lo mataría… ¿qué? Es solo un ejemplo.

-¡Eh, Gaara!-Me giro al escuchar mi nombre, es él, ya sabéis de quién estoy hablando… su perro va detrás de el chico, corriendo como está haciendo el Inuzuka. Se para enfrente mía, cansado.-¡Por fin te encuentro! Verás, de camino a mi casa me he dado cuenta de que no te había dicho adónde vivía, así que vine a buscarte.-Se apoya en sus rodillas, normal que esté cansado, si no ha parado desde que ha salido de su casa…

-Temari y Kankurou no quieren quedarse en tu casa, así que no puedo.

-Vaya-Mira hacia el suelo, no te pongas triste, a mí también me hubiera gustado ir a tu casa.-¿Y no podrías quedarte tú?-Akamaru miró como reprochándole algo a su dueño, bueno, no veo porqué no…

-Vale-Conteste simplemente, segundos más tardes deseé no haberlo hecho, porque Kiba se agarró a mi cuello fuertemente, haciendo que me sonrojase violentamente. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfectamente extrovertido?

Nos dirigimos a su casa, en completo silencio. A mi me da igual, con tal de sentir su perfume… ¿os he dicho que huele a lavanda? Joder parezco una colegiala enamoradiza.

Llevamos media hora andando, ¿dónde se encuentra la dichosa casa? Como si el mundo hubiese escuchado mi pregunta, se paró Kiba y me sonrió, señalándome una casa.

-¡Aquí es!-el perrito se subió a la pechera del chico, el cual sacó unas llaves, abrió y me invitó a pasar.-Es pequeñito, pero te sentirás como en tu casa… vamos, creo.

No sé por qué decía que era pequeño, hombre, él tiene que convivir con su familia, pero yo con Temari y Kankurou y nuestra casa es aún mas pequeña que esta.-Ahora te doy un pijama, pero espera, que tengo una sed… ¿tienes sed?

-No.

-Vale, espera un momento.

Pero no espere, si no que lo seguí, primero cogió un poco de agua de una botella y se la puso en la mano, para que Akamaru la lamiese. Después cogió con mucha ansia la botella y empezó a beber a morro, varias gotas de agua caían pos los lados de sus labios, apartó rápido la botella, sonrojándose.

-Huy-va a limpiarse con la manga, pero antes de que haga eso le detengo, y le limpio los bordes de sus labios a lametazos. No sé realmente que me ha pasado, pero no he podido resistirme, cuando me separó le miro totalmente avergonzado, el me mira con ternura.

-Bueno, mi habitación está al fondo a la derecha, coge del armario un pijama y póntelo, medimos más o menos lo mismo. Yo haré la cena.

Después de eso, me da la espalda, cogiendo varios alimentos del frigorífico. Voy hacia la habitación, creo que sé cuál es… ¡joder joder joder! ¿Pero qué es lo que me ha pasado? Tengo el rostro tan rojo que no se diferencia entre la cara y el pelo, ha sido un impulso totalmente extraño… me habían dado ganas realmente de besarlo, pero en el último momento me paré y, como si mi cerebro cobrase vida propia, me ha hecho hacer eso… Aunque por la cara que ha puesto no le ha desagradado, bueno, creo… seguramente no quiera volver a verme, he sido totalmente un estúpido.

Termino de ponerme el pijama, es de color gris pálido y huele como él, creo que hoy dormiré muy bien. Me encamino a la cocina, allí está Akamaru, comiendo de un plato en el suelo, y Kiba, que está sentado en la mesa, donde hay dos platos con sándwiches, dos vasos de agua y cubiertos y servilleta.

-¡Itadakimasu!-dice alegremente, vaya, todavía actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada. Me siento tranquilamente y cojo el sándwich, el mío es de jamón y queso, el suyo de atún y queso. La verdad es que a mí de siempre me ha gustado más el atún que la carne. Me mira, se ve que me he quedado mirando su sándwich, creo que más bien para no tener que mirarle a la cara. Me señala su sándwich.-¿Quieres?-Me encojo de hombros, de todas maneras a mí me da igual. Muerde un trozo y, sin tragárselo, me besa. Estoy confuso, ¿qué le pasa? Me coge de la nuca y profundiza el beso, abriéndose paso en mi boca. Ya no sé si es porque hace la comida de maravilla o por el beso pero el atún está delicioso, me sonrojo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser él quien tome la iniciativa? Le cojo de la cintura, atrayéndolo más a mí. Separa la boca unos centímetros de la mía, con lo bien que estábamos…

-Vaya, parece que te está gustando, Gaa-chan.

Me ruborizo violentamente, ¿pero quién se cree? Ha dañado mi orgullo, le empujo bruscamente y me mira confuso.-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-No te confundas, que te haya correspondido el beso no significa nada.-No me lo creo ni yo. Arquea una ceja, Akamaru lo mira todo como si se estuviera enterando.

-Ya… pretendes que me lo crea, ¿no?-se acerca a mí peligrosamente, yo retrocedo. ¡Déjame en paz! Nunca nadie me había puesto tan nervioso.-Tú si me gustas.-me mira tiernamente… ¿qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué le gusto? De que habla… si nos acabamos de conocer.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar se ha apoderado nuevamente de mi boca, me quedo unos segundos correspondiéndole, para poder saborear su boca… por última vez. Luego me separo de él.-A mí no, Kiba.-Se me queda mirando, como si estuviese esperando algo más.-Bueno… no me gustas, nunca podré quererte, ¿comprendes? Soy demasiado frío, no estoy hecho para estas cosas.

-Aún así, yo te quiero, Gaara…-me abraza y se acurruca en mi pecho. Yo no puedo más, me están dando pinchazos de tristeza y… de ternura. Esto ha ocurrido demasiado deprisa, ¿qué hago? Se irgue lentamente, hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro. Me coge de las mejillas y me vuelve a besar, pero esta vez es un casto beso, en los labios. Quizá… sí que pueda amar, porque ya es bastante raro que haya estado haciendo todas estas cosas y que en ningún momento me hayan entrado ganas de darle un empujón para decirle que ya basta.

-Etto… puede que… bueno… puede que yo también… yo…

-No hace falta, ya lo sé, Gaara.-Me besa una mejilla, y se acerca a mi oreja.-¿Me quieres?

-¿No decías que no hacía falta…?

-Ya, pero se puede también cambiar de opinión, ¿no?-mete una de sus manos por debajo de mi camisa.-¿Me quieres?

-S… puede.

-¿Cómo que puede?

-¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso!-el muy cerdo… ¡me había pellizcado el pezón! Vale, puede besarme y todo eso… ¡pero nunca le dejaré ser el seme!-Sí, te quiero.-Mierda, lo había dicho sin pensar…

Se vuelve a abrazar a mí, posesivamente. Yo le acaricio el pelo, después de un tiempo así, acaramelados, Kiba me mira.

-Prométeme una cosa, Gaara.-me mira serio, no sé que decir, se acerca a mi oreja, mordiéndola.-Nunca digas nunca.

Pongo los ojos como platos, eso es lo que me había impedido ver los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía por el Inuzuka, la palabra "nunca"… dije que nunca amaría, que nunca le querría…

-Sí, te lo prometo.

Algo me dice que esta noche va a haber algo más que besos. Espero que Akamaru no interrumpa…

FIN

_Bueno… he aquí mi primer OneShot de la historia xD ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Raro? Lo sé… no estaba yo muy ubicada xD Simplemente espero que os haya gustado y que veáis esta pareja desde otra perspectiva. ¡Adiós, cuidaos, besos y muchas gracias por leer! nOnUU_

_PDT: Me he fijado que en una parte escribí esto:_

Pero eso para mí es tan difícil como hacer que Telecinco quite Aquí Hay Tomate.

_Bueno… esto… solo lo entenderán los de mi país, pero me hizo MUCHA gracia volver a leer esto xD Aquí Hay Tomate era un programa muy famoso de prensa rosa de España. Repito, ERA, porque hace dos meses que lo quitaron por baja audiencia… es por eso que me he partido el culo sola en mi habitación cuando lo he leído, solo quería dejar constancia de ello xD Vuelvo a decir que adiós n.n_


End file.
